


Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader | Winter Sunshine

by bbpeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shiratorizawa, UshijimaWakatoshi, Ushijimawakatoshixreader, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbpeach/pseuds/bbpeach
Summary: in which Ushijima agrees to be in an arranged marriage with (Y/N), the awkward and stoic council president, heir of TK Sportswear.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima/Reader, Wakatoshi/reader, ushiwaka/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader | Winter Sunshine

"An arranged marriage with Takeuchi Y/N, heir of TK Sportswear, wouldn't be so bad now, right, Ushijima?"

It was a cold windy night when you first entered the restaurant with your parents. You knew very well that tonight was when you'll meet Ushijima Wakatoshi, the best volleyball player in Shiratorizawa, and one of the best in Japan. It wasn't your first time meeting him, though, as you go to the same school. However, this is definitely the first time you will ever get to speak to him.

"Ah, I think they're here," your mother spoke as you followed her.

She slid the door and there he was, in a simple but appealing kimono, with his mother. His aura was the same as how it is every day in school but you started to feel nervous, though you never showed it.

You greeted them politely as you entered and you let your parents do all the talking. He was quiet, but obviously not shy and you were the same. You glanced at him from time to time and now that you think about it, Wakatoshi looked somewhat attractive, you guess.

You just listened to their conversation and apparently, it doesn't seem like Wakatoshi was against an arranged marriage. You were sure that it's not going to happen anytime soon but maybe, just maybe, being with him wouldn't be too bad. Given your stern and but sometimes awkward personality as the school council president, you don't think any other man would tolerate it. They would probably like a cheerful and cute girlfriend, basically, the opposite of you.

You looked down and your lips slightly curved upwards at the thought of being with someone with a similar personality– quiet and stern, and perhaps life could be easier that way. You looked at him, not even realizing that you were smiling, and he tilted his head and raised a brow. He was probably confused and you just left him wondering.

Food finally arrived, without you even remembering when they ordered. You must really have been thinking too much. To keep up with their conversation, you focused on listening. Your father, the head of TK Sportswear, was speaking and he was talking about TK and how the company wants to focus on athletes like Wakatoshi. His mother seemed thoroughly impressed at you father's proposal for you and Wakatoshi but now, you're unsure if Wakatoshi really agrees. It won't help him win, which what you think has been his long-term goal, but your father promises to further his career.

"It's a flattering proposal, really, but what do you think of it, Wakatoshi?" his mother asked.

You all paused as you waited for him to speak. Apart from his greeting, this is the first time you heared him talk.

"I have no objections, I'm okay with it," he answered before he drank.

You didn't know why, but hearing it felt nice.

"Well, that's great, I'm sure Y/N feels the same way," your mother spoke as she looked at you.

"Yes, she's right," you told them.

You saw the delight on their faces. For you and the company, having Ushijima as the main brand representative would be good and earn you a good reputation. You'd attract the younger market too. For Ushijima, his career and finances will be backed and his only concern then would be winning.

It was a long night but Ushijima, as expected of him, never spoke a word to you and made little eye contact. Dinner was ending and you prepared to go home.

"Well, do you want to plan a date already?" his mother asked.

"Their date?" your mother clarified.

"Yes, surely!" your father answered already.

This surprised you, a date with Ushijima? Already?

You looked at him and he didn't seem to be bothered. You put on your usual stoic appearance and did the same.

However, while the adults set a date, your imagination went wild. Will the whole school know that the student council president's fiancé is Ushijima? How will they react? You knew for sure that he had fans, what will they think? Not that anyone really had the guts to criticize you on personal matters, but you were still curious.

"Well, then, it's all set," his mother said.

All of you prepared to leave and you exited the restaurant after your parents paid.

The adults said their goodbyes and you walked towards the valet area, where you were supposed to wait. Your parents got there before you did and you heard a man's voice from behind.

"Takeuchi-san," you heard someone call your name.

You turned around and saw that it was Wakatoshi. You had to look up to actually see his face, though. He was much taller than you.

"Oh, yes?" you raised a brow and asked.

"I was wondering if you'd let others know or if you wanted to keep it somewhat like a secret in school. I'd be fine with either," he said in a straight-forward and cold manner.

"Your fans would be upset."

"Fans?"

"Ah, nothing. Well, for me, seeing that you're comfortable with it too, it's okay if others would know. It might be on business magazines soon anyway," you explained.

"Alright."

"See you around, Wakatoshi-san," you said and bowed.

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Takeuchi-san."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Not knowing what to say, you just stood there, waiting if he had something to add.

"Wakatoshi-kun!" his mother called him.

"I need to go now."

"Yeah, I can see that. Goodbye, for real, see you tomorrow," you tell him.

"See you, Takeuchi-san."

"Ah, wait, wait," you say before he turned around.

"Can I call you, uh, Wakatoshi-san?" you asked carelessly.

"Already?" he probably thought, you told yourself.

He scoffed, though it didn't seem like he intended to mock you. In fact, he smirked, with a portion of his lips raised.

"Sure, Y/N-san," he answered you.

For some reason, Wakatoshi calling you by your first name made you a little flustered. It sounded nice.

"Now, I really have to go. My mother is waiting," he said.

"Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow, for real."

"See you tomorrow."


End file.
